Lost
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the 17th story in The Songs of EO. It is the first part to a two part story. It's already written, it just needs typed up. In this part, El and Liv get married to Faith Hill's Lost. Read and review, ya'll!


_**Disclaimer: This is the 17th story in **__The Songs of EO__**. The song used is **__Lost__**, by Faith Hill. It's the first of a two song story. The second will be **__I Loved Her First__**, by Heartland. El and Liv are getting married. Nothing that is known to be someone else's is mine. Please r and r! **_

Lost

By Julia

_Is it obvious to you_

_when you walk into a room_

_your face is all I see? _

_And my heart races so fast_

_I never knew a rush to feel like that _

_Everytime you're touching me _

_I never did believe in anything _

_I couldn't hold between my fingers_

_But the way you make me feel _

_It's just so real the way it lingers_

It was a beautiful summer's day in NYC. Olivia Benson was finally getting married. She was standing in the dressing room of the church, looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a beautiful white dress, very simple and elegant. Lots of lace. It had a full skirt, and her short bob was tousled and curly.

She was very nervous. She'd wanted this for years. She was marrying her best friend. They'd been partners for years on the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. For ten years, they'd worked side by side together, their love growing stronger every day. He had told her once that he was her longest relationship with a man. He had been right. And now that they were getting married, he'd be hers for the rest of her life. She was so excited and freaked out at the same time.

Casey Novak, one of her other best friends, and her maid of honor, entered, carrying a blue garter. ''Here, Livvy, you need some blue.'' She said, handing it to her. Casey's maid of honor was a light blue, and she looked amazing in it.

Olivia sat down on a chair and slipped the garter on. ''He'll have fun taking this off with his teeth.'' She said, making Casey laugh. She stood back up and looked at herself in the mirror again. She could hardly believe that this day was here. She had been waiting for it for so long.

Fin Tutuola, one of the other dectectives on the squad, poked his head in the room. ''They're ready for you, Livvy. Let's go, babygirl.'' He held out his arm. He was taking her to their captain, Don Cragen. He was the closest thing Olivia had ever had to a father, so he was the one giving her away.

Casey hurried to get ahead of them. The other bridesmaid, Melinda Warner, also the M.E., was already waiting for her. Her dress was a light pink, and that was how Casey's stood out as the maid of honor dress. Casey took John Munch's arm, better known as Munch, and Melinda took Fin's. Fin was the best man. He already would have been in the church, but Olivia had wanted him to escort Melinda inside.

That left Olivia and Cragen in the foyer alone. The music started, and Olivia took a deep breath. Cragen looked at her. ''Are you ready for this, Liv?'' He asked, looking at her like a father looked at his beloved daughter.

Olivia looked at him. ''Yeah, I'm ready.'' She paused for a moment. ''I just want to thank you for doing this today. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a father.'' She tried to keep the tears back. She was already going to cry when she got up to that altar and saw his face.

Cragen's eyes filled with tears, however. ''I'm glad to do it, Liv. You're like a daughter to me.'' They shared a smile, and then he led her into the rest of forever.

Olivia knew she was walking into the church, because she could slightly feel the weight of her arm in Cragen's. It felt like she was floating above the ground. All she could see was the blue of Elliot Stabler's eyes. She knew there were other people in the church, but Elliot was all she could see. She was lost in Elliot.

They reached the altar, and Cragen sat down. Once he had let go, she had to stand still for a second before she could walk on her own. Her knees were weak. The sight of her soulmate in a tux did that to her. Not only that, but she was nearly knocked on her ass at the strength of her love for Elliot. And she could feel the strength of his love for her. It was a high.

Elliot kept his gaze on her even after she'd finally managed to join him. He took her hands, lost in her brown eyes. This felt right. This felt like the best thing he had ever done. He was lost in Olivia.

The minister began the ceremony, and Elliot and Olivia were barely paying attention. They were so lost in each other. Then they got to the vows. Elliot went first, speaking through tears of joy. ''Olivia, I have never felt more like myself than when I am with you. You make me the happiest I have ever been. Being with you feels like I'm with my soulmate. I want to stay lost in you forever.''

Olivia began to cry. They didn't always share one brain, but sometimes, they did. She said through her tears, ''I'm going to let Faith Hill say what I want to say.'' With this, Fin nodded to someone in the back, who started _Lost_, by Faith Hill.

_I get lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_And everything I have doesn't mean a thing_

_if it's without you _

_If it's a dream, don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love _

_If bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you_

_I wanna stay lost forever_

_I wanna stay lost forever...with you_

_No this feeling doesn't end_

_It's with me everywhere I am _

_Hope it never goes away_

_It's like defying gravity _

_I'm losing all control in being free_

_And I always wanna stay_

_I never thought I'd let go long enough_

_To fall for someone deeply _

_Who had the power to erase my fears _

_and find me so completely_

Olivia and Elliot both cried all the way through the song, never taking their eyes off each other. This was all she'd ever wanted to say to him. They'd been together for a year, and every day, she still woke up, thinking, ''Oh my God, I'm with Elliot.'' She knew he did the same thing.

After the song had ended, the minister moved on to the rings. They both put it on the other one in a daze, still barely aware that there were others in the room. When he got to the _you may now kiss the bride_ part, the others ceased to exist. They got lost in the kiss and each other. It was going to be awhile before the new Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler noticed anything but each other. And that was the way that they knew it always should have been.

_I get lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_And everything I have doesn't mean a thing_

_if it's without you _

_If it's a dream, don't wake me up_

_I'll scream if this isn't love _

_If bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you_

_I wanna stay lost forever_

_I wanna stay lost forever...with you_

_Don't tell me where we're goin' _

_I don't want to know, I like the mystery_

_I can't believe we've come this far_

_So far away from where we started off_

_You found me when I wasn't lookin' _

_you found me _

_And now I'm lost inside your stare_

_Lost when you're not there_

_And everything I have doesn't mean a thing_

_If it's without you_

_If it's a dream, don't wake me up _

_I'll scream if this isn't love_

_If bein' lost means never knowin' _

_how it feels without you, yeah_

_If bein' lost means never knowin' _

_How it feels without you, oh_

_If bein' lost means I'm never gonna be without you_

_I wanna stay lost forever_

_I wanna stay lost forever with you_

_**Author's Note: Remember, the story continues in **__I Loved Her First__**. And isn't **__Lost__** the BEST song? Thanks to georgestraitjunkie on youtube for doing an EO vid to it! Leave a review!**_


End file.
